


A Window Into A Morning

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco sees more than he's bargained for.





	A Window Into A Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Illustrated Ficcish Wish Fulfillment Swap at http://www.livejournal.com/users/tarie/564652.html.

It was a moment, a meeting of the eyes, a connection, and then he saw it. 

It was an unusually warm Sunday. The sun shone through the window, waking Ron up. He reached out, to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. He rolled, burying his nose in Severus's pillow. He took a deep breath, but it wasn't enough.

Ron stretched before sitting up. The sheet slid down, pooling at his lap. Another day he would have covered his naked body, but the house was warm today. Maybe it was the sun, or maybe it was a warming charm. He didn't know, and didn't care; he only knew that it felt good.

"Severus," he called out. His voice was still low and thick with sleep, but Severus would hear him. The house had been charmed so that their voices carried through the rooms... well, if that was their intent. Severus had carefully modified that particular charm after Harry had overheard a few comments that Ron had meant for Severus's ears only.

Ron had to wait only a few moments, before Severus appeared, all clad in black. Five years had passed since the night that Severus had left Hogwarts, but his attire hadn't changed one bit. 

"Shouldn't you be getting up? Your parents," Severus said the word like it burned, "should be here soon."

Ron smiled. "You know my mum. She's probably cooking for the entire wizarding world. She won't be here for hours."

"Yes, well, you might want to suggest that she should have lunch with the entire wizarding world, and leave me alone."

Ron chuckled. "You are part of the wizarding world, Severus."

"That's a matter of opinion." Severus sighed, before moving to leave. "Get up, Ron."

Ron reached out and grabbed Severus's arm. "I'd rather have you in bed."

"I will not sit through a meal with your mother looking at me like I've just buggered her baby son." While complaining, Severus sat on the bed, taking his lover in his arms.

Ron rested his head on Severus's shoulder and sighed. "You are buggering me, whether it's now or later is irrelevant."

"It is not, because I can honestly look at her and tell her that I haven't shagged you," Severus replied, while his hand moved over Ron's chest, playing with the young man's nipple. "You do see the difference, do you not?"

Ron's chuckle changed into a groan as Severus continued to tweak with his nipples. His cock, already at half-mast because of a morning hard on, started to twitch happily. "And you'd never lie... that's rubbish and you know it."

"It's not rubbish," Severus whispered in Ron's ear. "I have no moral qualms about lying, but I would never lie to your mother, because she has a way of knowing things when it comes to her children. However, I wouldn't be lying if I do-" His hand slipped under the sheet, and his fingers closed around Ron's prick.

Ron closed his eyes and moaned happily. "God, that feels good...What else can you do without lying?"

"You're a very greedy man..."

"And you enjoy spoiling me."

"It is rather better than listening to you whine," Severus answered back. "I guess I could do this-" He kissed Ron's neck, before his lips closed gently at the base, sucking until the flesh became warm with blood. He'd leave a mark, earning another disappointing glare from Molly, and he was about to pull back, when Ron reached back, and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Don't stop." An order and a plea all wrapped in one, and Ron's hand was suddenly over Severus's, setting a faster rhythm.

"That won't do," Severus whispered, and yet there was a coldness that made Ron shiver in anticipation.

Severus whispered a few, incomprehensible words, and Ron felt a pull, his arms moving behind his back on their own accord. For a moment, Ron suspected the Imperius curse, but no, that wasn't it. He didn't want to move his arms, and yet they did anyway.

"That should teach you to keep your hands to yourself," Severus said, as he wrapped his arms around Ron again. 

Ron felt enveloped in warmth and affection, and he forgot to complain about the spell, or to mention that his hand was on his cock, thank you very much. Instead, he melted against Severus's body. "Touch me... please."

"If you paid attention, you would notice that I am touching you," Severus said amused.

"Sodding prick!"

"Name calling is truly unnecessary, especially when my hand is on your prick, wouldn't you say?"

Ron almost expected a 'Mr. Weasley' to be tackled at the end of the question, and really he did not want to discuss propriety. He wanted to get off, and possibly sooner rather than later. "C'mon, Severus... please... I need..."

"Oh yes, how could I forget that getting one's rocks off is a necessity."

"Do you want me to beg?" asked Ron in a strangled sob.

"You already are," Severus answered, without masking the satisfaction in his voice.

Ron tried to fight the magical bond that kept his arms behind his back, struggling to free himself. After a moment it became obvious that he wouldn't be able to free himself, and he sagged back, defeated. His turned his head to look at his lover, his eyes dropping to Severus's lips. Ron licked his lips, before leaning until he felt choppy lips pressed against his. "Severus... please," he whispered.

Severus silenced him with a kiss. Ron sighed happily has he felt Severus's hand close around his prick with just the right pressure as it slid over his hard cock.

"Is this better?" Severus asked, his tone just a little mocking, but Ron didn't care. He certainly didn't have the presence of mind to come up with some witty comeback. Instead, he moaned in assent.

"Well, at least it serves to keep you quiet," Severus continued, and Ron was ready never to say a word again as long as Severus didn't stop now; he was, really. Now, if only he could convince Severus, who was slowing down. The bastard!

"Severus… if you stop…"

"What will you do?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I… I shall… I don't know, but it'll involve Harry."

"Draco might kill you if you'd try, but I imagine that's not what you meant… then again, I might have to excuse you since obviously your blood has moved somewhere other than your brain."

At another time, Ron might have tried to focus on Severus's ramblings, but now wasn't really the time. "For fuck sake, stop talking and finish me off."

"I liked you better when you weren't speaking."

"Make me shut up, then." No sooner were the words out of his mouth that the hand on his cock was moving again, stealing the ability to speak. He lost all sense of time, as he relaxed against his lover. His orgasm built inside him, each nerve tingled with desire, until Ron was coming, shaking in Severus's arms. 

The bell brought him out of his stupor with a jolt. 

"I guess your mother is early," Severus answered calmly.

"Shit…" Ron scrambled out of bed, reaching for his clothes. Severus gave him a smirk before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

Ron blinked, and looked away. Draco shook his head, and walked to his lover. He reached for the glass that Harry handed him, and swallowed until the last drop of champagne was gone. "Thank you; I needed that."

Harry snorted before pressing his lips against Draco's cheek. "When will you learn? You shouldn't practice Legilimency on unsuspecting people, especially on Ron."

"Well, it's not like I could do it on Severus... well, I could, but then he'd kill me."

"You shouldn't do it at all," Harry replied amused.

"I'm only trying to make sure that Severus is doing all right. Besides, this party is damn boring."

"We could go home..."

Draco smirked. He really didn't want to see Weasley and Severus having sex, but having sex with Harry... he was always up for that.


End file.
